The present invention relates to a spark ignition safety system for a gas barbeque, and more particularly to a system for a gas barbeque which minimizes the chance of igniting the barbeque burner when the lid of the barbeque is in closed position.
Gas barbeques of the type to which the safety system of the present invention applies, have a bottom, generally made of cast aluminum, which bottom has a base with upstanding walls circumscribing the base. A lid, again usually made of cast aluminum, is hinged to the bottom to pivot between a closed position resting on the upper edges of the walls of the bottom to form an enclosed cooking chamber, and an open position. A gas burner element is supported on the base and a cooking grill is suspended over the burner element usually by appropriate support means on the walls of the bottom. Gas is fed to the burner element from a controllable gas source such as a canister. To start the barbeque, gas is fed to the burner element. An internal electrode, positioned within the bottom in proximity to the burner has a gap across which a spark passes to ignite this gas. An appropriate spark generator means, associated with the internal electrode by appropriate circuitry, produces the current which results in the spark when the spark generation means is appropriately manipulated by the operator.
One of the problems with such gas barbeques has been the danger of the barbeque blowing up or catching on fire if the operator tries to light the barbeque without lifting the lid. In such case, the cooking chamber, when the lid is in closed position, may fill with gas, particularly if the spark generation means does not immediately produce a spark across the gap of the internal electrode. Then, when a spark is ultimately generated, an explosion or unwanted fire may result.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a spark ignition safety system which addresses this problem of conventional gas barbeques.